


Jim and Blair's Christmas

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: There's love near the Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Jim and Blair's Christmas

[](https://imgur.com/Osa3t8Z)


End file.
